


Unforgivable

by sopaltenbass



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Evil Morgana (Merlin), F/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaltenbass/pseuds/sopaltenbass
Summary: Morgana wants revenge, and the best way to get it is to strike at Arthur's heart.





	Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I have a vague idea of this fitting into Heirs of Albion: Destinies are Troublesome Things, early on, but I haven't really figured that out yet. It may be incorporated into the larger work at some point or in some form in the future though.

Morgana wanted revenge. She wanted to strike at the heart of Camelot, and that, for all intents and purposes, was Arthur's heart. And what was the best way to strike at Arthur's heart? Take Gwen. Twist her. Make her into someone unrecognizable. Destroy who she was and replace her with a cold, unfeeling shade of her former self.

Morgana had had practice with that, after all. Uther had done it to her. She had done it with the shade of Lancelot. It was easy, almost natural.

And now, Arthur was there at the Dark Tower, with his knights, and the ever meddlesome Merlin. Now was the moment to strike.

She allowed them to find Gwen, mind warped from her recent treatment at Morgana's hands. She took Elyan as a final blow to Gwen's heart. She had broken Gwen; now she would break Arthur.

Morgana watched from the shadows as Arthur embraced his wife, telling her she was safe now. He had her, and he would keep her from any further harm. Oh how wrong he was, Morgana thought. With a twist of her wrist and a flash of her eyes, she ripped Gwen from Arthur's arms to slam against the hard stone wall behind her. Gwen fell to the floor, unconscious. As Arthur rushed toward her, shouting for his men to find Morgana, she yanked Gwen out of reach, up and up and up, hurling her out of a high window in an explosion of glass shards.

Arthur screamed in rage and terror, as he watched Gwen disappear, and he tore from the Tower.

Gwen's body lay lifeless, her arms and legs bent in bizarre angles at the foot of the Tower. Arthur cradled her in his arms, sobbing. Morgana smirked in triumph.

That was the day Merlin swore she would pay for her crimes. He would make her pay for all she had killed, all she had destroyed. She had hurt Arthur, and that was unforgivable.


End file.
